


Wanting Him

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a Dream, Dream Sex, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and his lover cave in to their sexual urges for each other and Sherlock does not hold back his lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting Him

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!
> 
> This is based on a dream I had about my male persona and Sherlock. Remember, it is based on a dream so the dream could and can be short but it was a full dream as well.

Sherlock and I stood near my kitchen table, where we were both having a discussion. Sherlock kept eyeing me all over as we talked during certain points of our conversation. At chest here my shirt was open, exposing some of my muscles, my hands and arms and a couple of times, he quickly looked at my crotch. I could tell he wanted something but I was not sure what it could be exactly. Then, I noticed he wiggled a couple of times, adjusting himself. Suddenly, it dawned on me and I grinned but only inside my head. I did not want Sherlock to know that I knew what he was doing or was up to. Though from what I can see...at least part of him was up and at attention. I walked closer to him. He stopped speaking and began to blush. I guess Sherlock already figured out that I caught him.

“Sherlock...” I told him. Sherlock blushed an even darker red color across his face. Suddenly, I put my hand on his crotch and cupped it. Sherlock began to pant and kept looking at me, surprised but calm at the same time.

“...How did you know?” This is was all Sherlock could ask me.

“I could tell just the way you have been eyeing me and adjusting yourself the whole time we have been talking. Plus, you are not the only one of the both of us that feel the same way about one another right now.” I told him. Without thinking but going for it, I kissed him. Sherlock closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I still had my hand on his crotch and I began to move it up and down, slowly then stopped kissing him a few seconds later. Sherlock whimpered and grunted after I started rubbing it

“Well, I can see that someone has been wanting this badly.” I piped up.

“Oh God yes. It only...AH..happens around you.” Sherlock said. I stopped and wrapped Sherlock's legs around my waist and I kissed his neck. Sherlock began to loose control of his body. I felt him grind against me a couple of times before he stopped. I quickly lifted up off of the table and Sherlock looked at my face as I looked at his and made out with me. Then, we quickly went to my room, ran inside of it then Sherlock let go of me and I dropped Sherlock on to my bed. He was on his back and I got on top of him and looked at his face. Sherlock was now even more excited that how felt felt in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around me once more.

“I want you. Do whatever you want to me and don't hold back. My body is yours.” Sherlock said to me, panting.

“With pleasure, my dear.” I told him, smiling. Sherlock smiled back and I kissed his lips.Sherlock moved up more on to the bed and put his back against the head board of my bed. I put a pillow in the back of his head and then began kissed his neck again. Sherlock leaned his head back on the pillow, panting. I unbuttoned his shirt as I trailed down his neck and collarbone with kisses. When I got to his chest, I moved his shirt away, exposing his medium, rosy colored nipples. Sherlock felt nervous but he did not want me to stop. I touched one of them and rubbed it all over with my index finger and then suddenly pinched it.  
“NNNNGH!” Sherlock grunted. I sucked on the other one. Sherlock kept looking at me as I played and teased him. I could tell that any thing I did to him make his body and head go crazy. Without any warning, I gently bit his nipple for a couple of seconds.

“AAH!” Sherlock shouted in pleasure as I continued to suck and lick on the other one for a minute before I stopped. Sherlock looked at me, both of us now blushing. We could feel the heat and sexual tenison between us rising. Sherlock surprised and pushed me down on the bed on my back can climb on top of me, sitting where I can feel his erection touching mine.. He took his shirt off and tossed to the side, on to the floor of the bed then looked back down at me, grinning. Then, I gave him a smirk.

“Oh, so I see that you want play as well?” I asked him. Sherlock leaned down toward me and stopped a couple of inches above my face.

“All over and every inch of you I want to explore.” Sherlock said as he trailed his hand down down my chest and toward the buttons of my shirt and put his other hand on my shirt.

“I am not innocent, especially when it comes to sex. What I have in my head would make you blush...or turn you on a lot...” Sherlock suddenly ripped opened my shirt, exposing my bare chest to him.

“Depending on how dirty _you_ want to be, honey.” Sherlock added to his previous statement. I giggled. What I really wanted to do is please this man and fuck on every surface of my room that I was able to do him on.

“Then do whenever you want to me, sweetheart. I want to see this dirty, naughty and kinky side of Sherlock Holmes. MY body is yours as well. Do with it as you please.” I told him. Sherlock made a sexy growl, which sent shivers up and down my spine. He sat back and then got off of me but sat in to the side of me. My erection was now showing through my shorts at this moment. Sherlock noticed and smiled.

“Do I really make you that excited?” Sherlock asked,

“Yes.” I told him and telling him the truth. Sherlock put hand on my belt and began to undo it. When that was done, he removed it from the belt loops of my jeans, placing it on the ground. Sherlock unzipped my jeans, which exposed my dark purple boxers and bulge. He leaned down and quickly, gently kissed my cock as he pulled down my jean and finally taking them off of me. I was now in nothing but but my ripped shirt and my boxers.

“Are you comfortable?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes.” I told him.

“Very good. Just because I might be rowdy at times with you but does not mean that I want you to be uncomfortable.” Sherlock told me. Sherlock pulled down my underwear and my hard cock popped out of it. Sherlock bit his lower lip then stopped and looked at me.

“I need you to sit one of the sides of the bed and remove your underwear for me.” Sherlock told me. I sat up and sat at the edge of the bed. Sherlock got off of the bed and then got on to the ground in front of me. Sherlock moved over again and sat in front of me on his knees, spreading my legs apart a bit in the process. Sherlock looked at my cock, which was sticking up and towards him.

“Sherlock?” I asked. Sherlock was not paying attention to my my upper body right now. He knew I was speaking, though, but that was not his main focus at this moment. Sherlock held it in his hand and began to move his hand up and down my shaft. I began to shiver in pleasure and pant.

“Sherlock...AH!” I moaned as he began to go faster. Sherlock then moved his down quickly and push my cock in to his mouth and began to blow me.

“OOOO!” I suddenly moaned. I looked down at him. Seeing this beautiful man sucking on me made my mind go completely blank but I still could feel him doing this to me. Sherlock then moved his tongue around the tip and slit of my dick then trailed his tongue down my shaft and began playing with my balls.

“AAAAAAAH! SHERLOCK! Right there, oh God, yes.” I moaned. Sherlock stopped and began to suck on my cock once again but this time...he looked straight up at me and watched how I reacted as he did it. He was blushing. I thought he might have been feeling a bit embarrassed by me looking at him but I realized he was actually enjoying doing this to me. I suddenly felt I have reached my limit and held his head. I was going to try to come because I did not want to be finished. I wanted to keep having sex with Sherlock. Plus, I wanted to to please him in a few more ways. Including sucking on his cock as well. I tossed back a bit and moved my back a bit as I suddenly came inside his mouth. Sherlock could taste the saltyness of my cum in his mouth. It only made him get harder and more excited. I let go of his head and laid back on to the bed, panting. I felt Sherlock get on to the bed next to me. I looked up at him.

“Are you alright? I hope I did not push you down hard.” I asked him.

“I am fine. To be honest, I quite enjoyed it. Like I said, I want to do any thing you want to me.” Sherlock said. After several seconds of catching my breath, I rubbed Sherlock's cheek and told him to lay down on my bed. I grabbed the pillow Sherlock was using before and laid it under his head. Then I helped him take off his pants. To my surprise, which was a wonderful surprise, there was not much to Sherlock's underwear. He wore boxer briefs but they were short...very short and they cupped his bulge nicely. I pull down his boxer briefs and down off of him and tossed them across the room. Sherlock spread his legs apart and showed me his cock. It was perfect and around 8-8 ½ inches, which was a little bigger than me but I was not jealous at all. He also had curly and dark brown colored pubic hair and the amount of it was a bit more than I expected but I did not mind it at all. I looked up at him and the look he had on his face made me concerned.

“Are you nervous, Sherlock. If you do not want me to do this, that is fine. I do not want to do things that make you feel uncomfortable as well.” I asked him, wanting to be fair with him just like he was being with me.

“I am but...but I do want to continue.” Sherlock replied.

“You sure?” I asked.

“I am very sure and I will be okay.” Sherlock said. I leaned forward and kissed Sherlock's lips then leaned back down to his crotch. I held it in my hand and rubbed my thumb across the slit a few times. Sherlock's cock throbbed, which was interesting to feel actually happen. Sherlock panted and whimpered as I kept teasing...slowly.

“God, you really love to tease me, don't you?” Sherlock asked, as he was panting.

“Oh, yes.” I replied. I continued for another 45 seconds before stopping then I took a breath, shoved Sherlock's huge, throbbing cock inside my mouth and began to move my head up and down. Sherlock dug his body in to the bed. Sherlock's moans and grunts were like music to my ears. Not to mention, a huge turn on for me. Sherlock suddenly touched my head and began to move his hand around it a few times as I blew him before stopping and bringing his hand back towards him Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of Sherlock. It was like Sherlock was loosing his mind. I decided to tease him even more and trailed my tongue down his shaft and then put of his balls in my mouth and began to jerk him off at the same time. His eyes widened and his hands gripped the sheets.

“OH MY GOD!” Sherlock moaned, panting and feeling the sweat dripping down his forehead. I stopped after another minute of teasing and playing with Sherlock's dick. I looked up at him.

“I want to switch positions.” I told him.

“What position?” Sherlock asked,

“On your hands and knees.” I replied, I waited a minute before began to move and did what I told him to do. Before I got on my knees in back of him, I slapped his ass.

“Ooo!” Sherlock said and then wiggled his ass in front of me a couple of times. Sherlock was not sure what I was going to do to him but I was not going to tell him. I wanted him to _feel_ it and be surprised. Sherlock's eyes widened as he felt me begin to rim his asshole with my tongue. He did not even realized that I spread his ass cheeks wide before I began. He grunted as I went deeper. At first, I thought Sherlock would not be in to ass play but it seems that he was very much in to it. I only lasted about 20 seconds before Sherlock felt like he was about to burst.

“I can not wait any longer. AH! Please, I'm ready. NYAH!” Sherlock told me as he moaned. I stopped at looked up at him.

“Do you want me to wear a condom?” I asked. Sherlock said no.

“Lay down on your back.” I told him. Sherlock laid down on his back as I got a brand new bottle of lube out of my my side near the bed. It was lemon scented but not it was not one you can eat. I opened the bottle, put some on my hand and coated my coat with it just enough so it would not hurt Sherlock when I put it inside him but not an obsessive amount either. After all I did not want it to look like that I stuck in a bowl of goo and having the chance of turning off Sherlock. I also put some on Sherlock's asshole so it might hurt even less even with the amount I have on my cock. Both of us got in to position and Sherlock got comfortable. I adjusted myself and my cock in front of Sherlock's hole.

“You ready?” I asked, looking up at Sherlock. He took a deep breath.

“Yes. Take me now, love.” Sherlock replied. I took a deep breath myself and slowly slipped my cock inside of Sherlock. He let out a small “Ah” but it did not hurt him as bad as we both thought it would. I began to thrust inside of him. Sherlock gripped the sheets. After about three or four thrusts, I lowered my body and face towards Sherlock. He was too nervous to keep his eyes open to look at me but I did not mind that. I kissed his cheek but Sherlock opens his eyes just enough to find my lips and kiss me back. He wrapped his arms around me as we were still kissing and I was fucking him. When stopped kissing, Sherlock looked at me quickly.

“Faster.” He told me. Suddenly, I began to go faster and faster.

“OH YES! Just like that! OOO! You are amazing!” Sherlock moaned.

“And you feel so good, Sherlock.” I said to him. Another minute later, Sherlock wanted to switch positions. Sherlock wanted to ride me. I took my cock out of him and sat up against the headboard as Sherlock moved to in front of me, grabbing the bottle lube from the table. Sherlock put more on my cock to make sure there was enough on it so was easy to slide down on. As he got on to his knees, he bent over and applied more lube to his ass then closed the bottle and got back up on to his knees with his ass right above my (by now) throbbing erection. Sherlock spread his ass cheeks and then slowly slid down on to my cock. He let go of his ass cheeks and took a deep breath then began to move up and down. He put his hands on to my shoulders and slowly began to go a bit faster.

“You feel amazing.” Sherlock said, under his breath. As soon as I held on to his hips, that is when Sherlock went bananas and began to go faster. It did not hurt me but I never realized how really rough and kinky Sherlock was. It was really exciting, to be honest. Hearing his moans, the way he was moving up and down on me and just Sherlock being himself in general was making my mind, heart and the feeling in my cock go crazy, too. Sherlock and I kept fucking for about 20-30 more minutes before we both have reached our limits and in various positions, too. Sherlock was looking in to my eyes and I was looking to his. We could feel each others' breath. As I was about to cum, Sherlock suddenly leaned close to my ear and whispered.

“Do not tell me. Just do it and do _not_ take it when you do. Fill me up as much as you can.” I nodded and went faster, Sherlock's moans became louder than any thing I have ever heard since we started. Sherlock was also about to cum. Suddenly, I slammed Sherlock on top of my cock and came inside him. Sherlock leaned back a bit and came as well. When we completely finished coming, I let go of Sherlock and he fell back on to the bed, panting and sweating. I fell and laid beside him on the side of him and held his hand. We looked at each other and smiled.

“You were amazing, Sherlock.” I told him. Sherlock turned his side and I held held him closer to me.

“You were amazing, too, Darling.” Sherlock told me. I smiled at him.

“I love you, Mr. Holmes.” I said to him. Sherlock smiled back.

“I love you, too.” Sherlock said back to me. Sherlock and I kissed and then he laid his head on my chest and we both rested a little bit before we went to go take a shower together. When we finished showering, Sherlock and I came out, holding hands. I let go of his hand and flopped on to the bed. Sherlock then got in, laid next to me and put his body against mine as I put my arm around him. I had question burning inside my head. I was afraid to ask but I was curious about what would Sherlock's answer would be to it.

“Do you regret what we did?” I suddenly asked him, looking at him. Sherlock looked back at me.

“Not at all. ..How about you?” Sherlock replied.

“I feel the same as you do. I just wanted to know your opinion.” I told him. Sherlock kissed my cheek.

“When it comes to true love, sweetheart, nothing is wrong.” Sherlock told me.

“And you are my true love, Sherlock.” I said back to him.

“You are mine, too.” Sherlock said. I kissed him and then we both got comfy in bed, cuddling until we fell asleep in each others' arms for the rest of the night.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
